Crazy Day!
by theRASTAproject
Summary: R&R, Just Read it! U won't regret it! lolz ONESHOT SHADAMY


Crazy day!

Happy b-day, collab buddy, Tpcb000! Hope it's a rad one and see yaz!

* * *

One day at Tails's workshop, Amy and Cream were bored. Amy paces back and forth, waiting for Sonic to come back.

"Oh, my god, I am so bored! Ugh, when will Sonic ever return?"

Tails replies as he makes adjustments to the X-tornado, "If he's fighting with Shadow again, then it will be a while."

Amy was mad. "Humph! Why doesn't Shadow give him a break?"

"Think about it Amy, this is Shadow. He respects nobody, not even Sonic. He's in it for himself."

"We'll see about that." Amy smugged. Tails didn't like where this was going. Amy walks out the door and they take a walk.

"Amy, where are you going?"

"Shadow needs someone to knock some sense in his emo head. We're not useless, normal people that he can just push around and he could make himself look better." Amy snarled bitterly.

"Come on, Cream. We're going for a walk."

Amy walks out with Cream politely following.

As they walk, they see a gypsy fortuneteller. Amy though this would be interesting and the two went inside. They enter the place and they see bottles, figurines, and a wall that said 'Potions'.

Amy got an idea. She goes over and looks around the potion shelf. She looks around for something interesting and a bottle caught her eye.

"Hmm… Turn whomever you please into a real hedgehog. This should be interesting."  
(Real Hedgie, as in no legs, no hands, just getting down and dirty!)

She reads,

_Turn your enemies into anything! Want to knock some sense into someone, well turn them into a real hedgehog. He/she will be that way as long as you wish or if you pour the hole thing until they—_

"Amy?" Cream asked

Amy laughed evilly and she takes the bottle. Before she turns around, the gypsy pops up and says,

'Hello, dear, I hope you saw something of interest."

"Yes, oh I did alright." Amy replied evilly. Cream was a bit scared at the new Amy. Amy buys the bottle and they leave.

"Amy, what will you do?"

"Oh, you will see, Cream."

"Hey look, its Sonic and Shadow!"

They were both beating up one another and Shadow gets up, leaving Sonic on the ground. On instinct, Amy goes to Sonic's aid.

But as she runs, she slips and she crashes into Shadow, causing the bottle to break and the potion to pour on them.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Shadow yells as he hears his voice turn high pitched and feels himself shrinking.

"OH NO!" Amy squealed. They shrunked smaller and smaller. Their hands turned into paws along with their feet. Amy's clothes were gone and their gloves were not there anymore. Their power rings shrunk with them and before they knew it, they were normal hedgehogs. With no hands, no shoes, nothing. Just the quills on their backs and the fur on their chests.

"Rose, you better have a resolution to this!" Shadow snarled. He didn't like his new features. He goes to a puddle of water to look at himself. He yells, which sound like squeaks in a distance.

He was a black and red ball of fun, yet this ball wasn't a happy camper. Amy didn't like it either. She was glad she was still pink, but she was stuck with Shadow and without clothing, which she felt uncomfortable. She then hears Sonic laughing.

"This is too rich! Shadow as a itty bitty hedgehog and his partner in crime, none other than Amy. HA, Ha, Ha"

Shadow waddles over and he sees Sonic's tail.

"Heh, he, heh."

Shadow jumps high enough and he chomps on Sonic's tail.

_CHOMP!_

"AHH! GET HIM OFF!"

Sonic runs around to get Shadow to let go of his tail.

"SHADOW, LET GO OF MY TAIL!"

Shadow bites his tail harder and then let's go. He lets go and he flies in the air, landing on Amy.

"GET OFF ME!"

Shadow, who was on his back, was trying to get off.

Sonic the goes over and grabs them both by the tail.

"HEY!" they shouted.

"Wait 'til the guys see this!"

Shadow was pissed off and Amy wasn't too happy either. They didn't like to hang by their tails and carried in the air.

"SON OF A BITCH! LET ME GO!" Shadow shouted, but Sonic didn't recognize if it was shouting or loud squeaking.

Shadow shouts and hollers some more, only to sound like loud squeaks to Sonic.

"Hey, boy, calm down. I won't hurt you or your little girlfriend."

Shadow was mad now. He swings his body and when he got close enough, he bit Sonic's finger.

_CHOMP!_

"EEEOUCH! LET GO, SHADOW!"

Shadow muffles,

"Shows you right that Amy isn't my girlfriend! I am the Ultimate Lifeform, not a hedgehog, damnit!"

Shadow then let's go, falls on the ground and waddles away. Amy shakes her head.

"Shadow, where are you? Here, hedgie, hedgie, hedgie! Come on, Shadow, you don't want to leave your girlfriend all alone."

Shadow ignores him and grumbles to himself.

"Son of a bitch…faker…girlfriend, yeah right."

They then reach Tails's house. When Tails's opens the door, he sees Sonic holding a small pink ball while he sees a black, growling ball. Sonic picks Shadow up with caution.

"Sonic, what are those?"

"Amy and Shadow. Amy spilled some weirdo potion on each other and now they are…well…wild hedgehogs!"

Sonic puts the two down on a table and Amy and Shadow stretch themselves.

Tails looks at a brooding Shadow and a cute Amy, who was giving Tails an innocent look. Tails pets Amy and for a weird reason, as if on instinct, Shadow hisses at him.

"OK, OK, calm down."

Shadow stops and he waddles away to a corner of the table and sleeps. Tails then picks Amy up with one hand and leaves Shadow alone.

"Amy's cute as a little, wadding hedgehog." Tails commented and Amy licks his hand. She then sticks her little pink tongue out and she rolls into a ball.

"She didn't like that, did she?" Tails asked. Sonic shrugs and takes Amy the puffball. He takes her and rubs her back, like you would rub a cat's back.

"Sonic, Amy's not a cat. I wouldn't pet her like that."

"What's the worst that can happen? Heh, Shadow jumping from the table and biting my tail off again?

He then hears squeaks of pain. They were coming from Amy.

"Sonic, you're hurting her!" Tails said.

"No I am not."

Then he hears a loud chomp

_CHOMP!_

It was Shadow again and this time, he bit Sonic's ear.

"AHH! GET SHADOW OFF, TAILS!"

Sonic drops Amy and she lands on the ground. When Amy lands on the ground, Shadow lets go and falls on the ground too. Shadow gets back on his feet and waddles away with Amy following.

"OK, I DON'T LIKE TO STAY A WILD HEDGEHOG! THIS STINKS!" Amy complained.

"Oh no, I think it's a bunch of fun. You _think_? " Shadow said with bleak sarcasm. They then hear someone walking in and they look up to see Knuckles.

"Ahhh!"

Shadow groans after Amy screamed. They then see Sonic and they try to make a run for it. But no success, only to crash into each other.

"HEY!"

They then feel themselves being lifted in the air. They see Sonic holding them by their tails and Shadow was really mad.

"Hey Knuckles, check it out! Here they are!"

Sonic shows off the two little guys. He sees a smiling pink hedgehog and a brooding black hedgehog. Knuckles takes Shadow.

"Don't they remind you of some people?" Knuckles asked as he looks at Shadow's features.

"Um, yeah. Because they're Amy and Shadow."

"WHAT?" Knuckles asked as he looks at the pink hedgie and then the brooding black and red one.

"Yeah, Amy spilled something and now they're itty bitty." Sonic answered.

"Ohh…."

Knuckles and Sonic begin to laugh. Amy was getting mad too. She then sees Shadow growling when then, Knuckles picks up Amy and he looks at her too. Shadow was about to bite Knuckles too, but Amy tells him,

"Don't, Shadow. Save it for Sonic."

Shadow groans and lets Knuckles put him down.

"Hey Sonic, ever thought that if Shadow and Amy would stay like this, they could get married."

Sonic then laughs and between laughs says,

"HA-AMY AND SHADOW-HA, HA-MARRIED?! HA, HA!"

"And they could have itty bitty babies. I can see it now, a little pink and black hedgehog, a red and pink little one and another red and black hedgehog. One happy little family."

They then burst into laughter. Shadow was about to lose it.

"Amy…step aside." He snarled like an angry pitbull.

"Granted."

Shadow jumps on Knuckles and he bites his tail.

_CHOMP!_

"HEY! GET THE HELL OFF MY TAIL, SHADOW!"

Shadow was pissed now. He used his fang like teeth, bit through the skin, and then let go. He falls on the ground and he waddles away. Amy goes down too and follows.

"Hey, guys? Where are you guys going? Aw, we're not invited to the wedding?" Sonic teased

Knuckles then said, "Um, Sonic…"

"No, no, wait. Amy and Shadow, are going to go somewhere and have some 'alone time'. It's ok, you guys"

Amy and Shadow hide behind a plant and Shadow growls.

"Look, you and I both know that we don't like to be like this. Just one question, where did you get the liquid?"

"I got it from a lady. It says whoever spilled it has the potion has the …Oops."

Shadow the shouts,

(A/N: Sorry for the OOCness.)

"OOPS!? You mean all this time, you knew about this and didn't say?"

"Well, seeing you as an itty bitty hedgehog and biting Sonic was too entertaining."

Shadow smugs,

"Heh, it has its advantages." He then rolls into a ball and Amy follows. They roll away to Knuckles and Sonic. Sonic sees Amy and he picks her up. Shadow then jumps on a chair and then is back on the table. Sonic pets Amy gently and licks Sonic's cheek. He says,

"Aw, I'm sorry, Ames."

Amy smiles and nuzzles Sonic's cheek. Shadow growled and wanted to bite Sonic's tail again, but he looks at Amy and didn't want to upset her.

_Damn it! Why do I feel this way? What makes me do this? It's not like I have an interest towards Rose. Do I?_

Shadow then goes back to brooding. Sonic laughs as Amy licked his cheek. She then gives Sonic puppy dog eyes and pouts.

"What's wrong, Amy?" Sonic asked. She then says,

"You need to help us go back to normal."

"But how?" Sonic asked. She then tells Sonic about an antidote. They then go to where Amy bought the potion, the lady was gone. She disappeared.

"Oh, no. She's gone!" Amy cried. Her cries sounded like squeaks to Knuckles and Sonic. Then they see something on the door by a growling Shadow. Sonic picks it up with caution due to Shadow being one pissed of hedgie, because Amy was giving Sonic attention.

"Grrr…"

Sonic then reads,

"To whom bought the transformation potion. There's only one way to cure it. They are to engage in a mating ritual as the reader chants the following chant: Itty Bitty Bye, bye , bye." He then looks at the two itty bitty hedgehogs.

"So, what did it say?" Amy asked.

"And this better be good news, Faker." Shadow replied as he scratches his ear with his back paw.

"Aw, you're so cute!" Amy squealed. Shadow ignores and keeps scratching. But then replies, strangely,

"Um…thank you?"

Shadow keeps scratching and Amy walks towards him. She headbutts Shadow and he looks at her. She licks his cheek and Shadow…blushes?

"Umm…"

"Umm…" Amy replied, "I'm, I'm sorry, Shadow."

"No,no." Shadow replied, "It's ok. Really."

Shadow then waddles away and Amy follows.

"Shadow….SHHHAAADDOOOWWWW." Amy called out. Shadow keeps waddling, not liking to the fact that he is his native species. He preferred to have hands than paws.

"Yes?" Shadow replied, dull toned.

"I wanted to say, sorry."

"Huh?"

"Sorry for getting you into this. I was just so mad." She said. Shadow looks at her dumbfounded and replies,

"Just be careful next time." He replied. She smiles and licks his cheek again.

"Um, was that supposed to mean something or is it our way of showing gratitude?"

"My way of showing thanks."

Shadow nods and then they hear Sonic.

"Are you guys done with the togetherness yet? Cuz here's what you have to do."

Sonic tells them what they are to do. Shadow and Amy didn't like it.

"WHAT!?" Amy squeaked.

"This cannot be true." Shadow growled. He was about to reach his peak at how much anger he had.

"Come on guys, you're overreacting. A kiss does nothing!"

"Yeah right, Sonic." Amy replied.

Shadow shakes his head and mentally notes,

_Never go near Rose for anything, especially if she has something in her hands._

Shadow lies down and sleeps for a bit as Amy and Sonic argue. Shadow then has a bad dream, in his words. He dreams that he wakes up and is still the way he is now.

"AHHH!"

Shadow looks at Amy, wide eyed and sighs, falling on his back and goes back to sleep. Amy giggles as Shadow snores, sounding like squeaks. She then goes toward him and she nuzzles her nose onto his.

Shadow wakes up and he sees Amy. He jumps making his quills perk up.

"AHH! Don't do that, Rose!"

Shadow rolled on his back and was having trouble trying to get back on his feet. Amy giggles at Shadow's attempts at getting up.

"Oh, you silly! Don't be that way, here, let me help you up." Amy replied cheerfully. She uses her head and she nudges it on Shadow's back to help him get on his feet.

Shadow shakes his quills off and he huffs and waddles away.

Amy shakes her head and smiles.

Shadow thinks,

_Why did she help me? Is it that natural instinct is taking over? Did my instinct tell me to accept her help? No, it can't be._

Shadow brushes off his emotions and he keeps walking away, with Amy following in the process. Shadow then asks,

"Ok, why is it that you follow me?"

Amy replies,

"Dunno, instinct I guess." Shadow shakes his head and Amy walks away at another direction and then Shadow follows, tugging her tail with his paws,

"Shadow…let go!"

_Why am I suddenly craving for her attention? _

Amy keeps pulling away from Shadow with all her strength and Shadow lets go, making Amy stumble on her paws and roll away, hurting her nose.

"HEY!"

Shadow waddles away with a smirk of accomplishment. Amy then runs towards him.

"Hey! What was that for?"

Shadow ignores her and keeps walking.

"Hey, you didn't answer me! What was that all about?"

"Amy Rose, don't ask me such silly questions." Shadow replies with a smirk of accomplishment. Amy huffs and walks away.

Shadow then follows and gets in front of her path.

"Shadow, let me go!" Amy squeaks. Shadow doesn't move. Amy sighs and she goes the other way, but Shadow blocks her again.

"No." He replies dully.

Amy wrinkles her nose and she then waddles away into Sonic's hand.

"Well, I see that this isn't gonna work out today. " Sonic said. He pets Amy, gently this time, and he grabs a pet rock cage and places Shadow in the box.

"That's for attacking me, little mister."

"I'LL SHOW YOU MISTER!" Shadow snarls. Sonic takes him to Tails's workshop and Amy is placed in a shoe box with a small silk cloth and Shadow got a washcloth and is in his pet rock box with only a bowl of water, which he uses to drink then later bathe in.

Amy couldn't help but feel bad that Shadow was all by himself. She goes out of her box, which felt uncomfortable to her and she goes to see the 'prisoner'.

"Shadow? Psst, Shadow."

Shadow wakes up and notices Amy, not too happy to see her.

"What, Amy? Its bad enough I look the way I do now, but bad enough I don't get any sleep." He snarls as he turns his pudgy body to have his backside facing her.

"Look, I didn't mean it to happen this way. I was just mad that you don't respect us."

"Why would I respect you? You're inferior to me. Above all, that faker"

"NOW WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Amy squeaked loudly and angrily as Shadow smirks in accomplishment. She then sticks her tongue out.

"What was that?" Shadow asked dully.

You saw me!" she replied and sticks her tongue out again. Shadow has an idea and then kicks down a few loose bars and he walks towards her.

"How did you—"

"Sonic is really dumb when it comes to quality of choice." Shadow replied with a smirk. "Now, what was that?"

"Me sticking out my tongue! Its to insult!"

"Oh really, do demonstrate." Shadow asked with sarcasm.

Amy sticks out her tongue, with her eyes closed. She opens them and Shadow has his tongue on hers, smirking. She squeaks in small embarrassment.

"Eek."

Shadow takes his tongue back and she still has her tongue out.

"You know I have to put it back in my mouth, right?" She said with her tongue still out.

"Or you can cut it off. Either way, if I see it, I'll do that again." Shadow replied dully and he then goes back into his 'cell'.

"EW! I HAVE SHADOW COOTIES! EWW!"

Shadow sighs in no interest and replies,

"Have the 'cooties' killed you yet? Because I really want to get back to sleep, with no interruptions."

Amy huffs and she follows him, looking for answers. Shadow lies on the floor of the box and he goes back to dreamland.

"What's the issue, bub?" She shouted.

"Huh?" Shadow asked, opening an eye.

"You heard me, what's your problem." Amy snaps.

"My only problem is you! You can't shut up for five damn minutes!" Shadow snaps back.

"WELL, I WONT SHUT UP UNTIL I KNOW WHY YOU HAVE SUCH A BIG EGO ABOUT ANYTHING!"

"IS THAT SO?!" Shadow snarls. Amy then gets into his face and says,

"YES IT IS!"

"OH REALLY?" He shouted, as they got into each other's face.

"WHAT OF IT!"

"THEN WANNA MAKE SOMETHING OUT OF IT?" Shadow snaps, as they were nose to nose.

"BRING IT!"

Shadow growls and…what? He kisses her and she lets her guard down. As they kiss, she smiles.

"Was that a smile I see?" Shadow smugged with a smirk on his face. Amy blushes and she lies down. Shadow lies down next to her and they nuzzle one another before going to sleep.

The next morning, they were given a rude awakening by no one other than Sonic.

"WHAT THE HELL???!" He shouts as he sees Amy and Shadow, sleeping with one another, in his box.

Amy wakes up, yawning and she nudges Shadow to wake up as well,

"Let me sleep, I beg of you."

Amy sighs and she goes to Sonic, who holds out his hand.

"Morning Ames!"

Amy licks his hand and she snuggles with Sonic only for a few seconds. She then jumps off and lands on the table. She waddles her way to the Pet Rock box and she makes Shadow wake up. Shadow wakes up and sees Amy. He smirks and they nuzzle, without the faker knowing. Shadow, not happy with his rude awakening, hides behind Amy's box and he then jumps down on Sonic's tail again.

_CHOMP!_

"WAKE UP, FAKER!" Shadow muffled as he gnaws on his tail. Sonic spins like crazy for Shadow to let go and Shadow lets go. He flies in mid air and he lands into his box.

"OK, WE'RE GONNA DO THIS RITUAL ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Sonic said as he looked at his tail.

"About time, faker." Shadow replied. Amy nodded in agreement.

Sonic takes out the sheet of paper and the two hedgies meet face to face.

"Guess this is goodbye?" Amy asked.

"Not really, no one has to know." Shadow replied. She nods and then asks,

"But, if I want to be with you someday?"

"Maybe, when you're a little more mature."

She sighs and replies, "OK."

Sonic begins and they meet to kiss. After the short chant, they felt nothing. The two didn't like this.

"OK, what's going on?"

Shadow goes to the floor and he growls at Sonic.

"I hope your better, because you're gonna need all your might to—"

Then Shadow goes back to his normal self, with his hands, feet, shoes and rings back on him. He immediately gets back up on two feet, the way he feels normal with. They then turn to see Amy, back to normal and with her red dress.

"I'm out of here." Sonic said. He rushes out the door, and before Shadow leaves too, he helps Amy up.

"You know the 'Maybe' was a joke? We can, if you feel ready to do so."

"Sure, call me later, K? Sonic will know later."

"Heh, Faker will be the last to know about this." Shadow replied with a smirk on his face. He kisses her cheek and runs off after you know who.

"FAKER! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!"

Amy looks on and she laughs,

"Geez, to think he changed from all this? I think so." She then leaves as well and bumps into Cream.

"Amy! Where were you?" Cream asked, worried somewhat.

"Oh, with Sonic and Shadow. Yesterday was one crazy day."

* * *

HOPE THIS WAS OK! HAPPY B DAY, Tpcb000! Hope u had a rad one! REVIEW, POR FAVORE! PLZ! =D


End file.
